


Sleepy Time

by arminda



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, fight me, joseph is delirious hes so tired, let me pretend that theyre all happy and okay, they live in an apartment and stuff, this is my sebby seb this is his sebby fat it goes pat pat pat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph has never seen Sebastian with his shirt off. When they first moved in, it was still fall, and Sebastian always slept with a baggy t-shirt to keep warm. They snuggled close under the covers for the entire cold season to conserve warmth. Yet, as it started warming up, Sebastian peeled off his socks and switched out his sweats for plain boxers, while Joseph did the same. Joseph still slept with an undershirt, yet Sebastian chose to yank his off. </p><p>Joseph had never expected Sebastian’s body to look like it did. He traced his partner's abdomen as he shifted around to climb into bed. Sebastian looked fairly toned with his clothes and smart waistcoat on, but without it, Joseph could see his true figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Time

Joseph has never seen Sebastian with his shirt off. When they first moved in, it was still fall, and Sebastian always slept with a baggy t-shirt to keep warm. They snuggled close under the covers for the entire cold season to conserve warmth. Yet, as it started warming up, Sebastian peeled off his socks and switched out his sweats for plain boxers, while Joseph did the same. Joseph still slept with an undershirt, yet Sebastian chose to yank his off. 

Joseph walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning. It had been a long week at the office, with countless late nights and early mornings. Both detectives were dead tired, though grateful to be out of the hellhole that was the Krimson City Police Department. Ever since the mental hospital incident, crime had slowly risen; just what they needed after such an ordeal. 

He set his glasses down on his nightstand and turned to see Seb pull off his t-shirt and throw it off to the side, stretching tiredly. Joseph blushed slightly when Sebastian turned around and shrugged, bending over to pull down the covers and slither into bed. Joseph had never expected Sebastian’s body to look like it did. He traced his partner's abdomen as he shifted around to climb into bed. Sebastian looked fairly toned with his clothes and smart waistcoat on, but without it, Joseph could see his true figure. His chest was well defined, with some hair here and there, but his body was slightly pudgy around his navel and hips. It wasn’t enough to be noticeable, as Sebastian actually had quite a bit of muscle definition around his abdomen, but Joseph’s keen eye gazed over his body carefully. It was even more noticeable when it rolled over somewhat around his belly button as Sebastian sat down with his stomach exposed. Joseph’s mouth gaped open slightly. Sebastian’s body was perfect. Sebastian pulled the covers up and looked over at Joseph, raising an eyebrow. 

Joseph coughed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, climbing into bed hastily. 

“You’ve seen me multiple times, Oda. Why are you choosin’ now of all times to admire me?” Sebastian teased, noticing the look on his partner’s face. 

Joseph scowled at his partner and looked away, muttering. “I’ve never seen you without a shirt before. It’s new.” 

“Jot down some notes then. It’s nothing special.” Sebastian grunted and scooted down under the covers. 

Joseph leaned over and turned off the lamp, huffing angrily. Sebastian was just so thick sometimes! All Joseph wanted to do was to snuggle up into his partner’s newly exposed tummy and nuzzle his abdomen. Was that weird? Perhaps Sebastian wasn’t proud of his body, or maybe he never gave it much thought, but he never complained. Why couldn’t Sebastian read his mind, so he wouldn’t have to voice his thoughts?

“You’re getting pretty close Joseph.” Sebastian muttered. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Joseph snorted. 

“Thought you liked your personal space.” 

“When have I ever said that?” Joseph rolled his eyes in the dark. 

Sebastian shrugged and chuckled softly. 

Joseph decided he was going to go in for the kill. Sebastian had always accepted cuddles willingly, and tonight was no different, save sans shirt Sebastian. Sebastian had often snuggled against Joseph’s body, and Joseph usually traced his fingers across Sebastian’s chest, but never any lower. He carefully lifted his hand and placed it first on Sebastian’s chest, and then moved it downwards slowly. Sebastian shuddered slightly and turned to face his partner. 

The younger man grinned sheepishly, pressing his fingers lightly into Sebastian’s soft tummy. 

“Is that what all those looks were about? My stomach?” Sebastian questioned. 

“It’s just…” Joseph trailed off. “It’s different. I’ve never seen you like this before.” 

“Like this?” Sebastian repeated. “It’s just me Joseph.”

“You know what I meant.” Joseph hissed, gently rubbing his hand around Sebastian’s belly button and yawning.

“Joseph, you should sleep. You got less rest than me this week. There’s no point in having the day off if you don’t take advantage of it and sleep.” 

“Let me snuggle you first.” Joseph motioned for Sebastian to scoot up, so he was leaning comfortably against a pile of pillows. Joseph carefully nuzzled his face into Sebastian’s stomach and smiled. “You’re so warm and soft, Seb.” He yawned, lightly pinching at Sebastian’s abdomen. 

Sebastian huffed, slightly offended. He knew he wasn’t pudgy. Though Joseph was thinner than him, he wouldn’t exactly call himself fat. He was very well defined, and muscular, though with some slight padding here and there. He shrugged, figuring his partner hadn’t meant it in that way. In spite of himself, he actually smiled. 

Sebastian felt like an odd pillow. He breathed softly and blushed as he felt his partner brush his nose against his skin. It seemed as though his partner was in a state of euphoria. Why was he enjoying this so much? Did he think it was cute? In a way, a small amount of soft pudge seemed to contrast his scruffy, hard built personality. Sebastian didn’t mind. He actually liked Joseph treating his body with so much love. 

Joseph placed a small, tired kiss on Sebastian’s belly button and lay his head down on his partner’s belly. 

Sebastian cleared his throat. “You planning on sleeping there?” He felt Joseph nod and he sighed slightly, rubbing his fingers through Joseph’s hair. Joseph yawned again, and Seb grunted in response. 

“Sleep.” Sebastian whispered softly. 

Joseph smiled and nuzzled his partner’s stomach once more, drifting away to the soft, rhythmic rise and fall of Sebastian’s stomach with every breath.

Sebastian mentally groaned. He had forgotten to eat dinner. He came back from work later than Joseph had and jumped straight into the shower. Neither of them had mentioned food, as it easily slipped their groggy minds. All they cared about was sleep. He could feel Joseph’s breathing getting slower, and Sebastian stifled a yawn. He was starting to feel hungry, but he didn’t have the heart to move Joseph off his stomach. He wasn’t particularly in the mood for a lecture on his eating habits either. Nor was he willing to move his tired body to the kitchen to get some food. He figured he could sleep it off, like most nights. 

He froze when he felt his stomach clench. He tried to suck in his stomach to prevent it, but it was to no avail. He cleared his throat when he felt his belly growl loudly, right under Joseph’s head. 

Joseph’s eyes fluttered open, and he jumped slightly. He turned slightly to face Sebastian, and Sebastian looked away, blushing. 

“Forgot to eat dinner.” He muttered. 

Joseph tutted. “Again?” He yawned in between his sentences. “Honestly Sebastian I’m going to have to force feed you if this keeps happening.” He trailed off and rubbed his head against his partner’s grumbling tummy. “Honestly Seb…” He murmured again, petting his partner’s stomach gently. “You need to eat more…” 

“You really think so?” Sebastian joked. 

“This isn’t a laughing matter…” Joseph whined, slowly closing his eyes. 

Sebastian cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his partner’s hair again, trying to take his mind off of his stomach as it desperately demanded food. It was too late to eat anyway, but it was his fault for not bothering to eat earlier. Honestly he had just wanted to sleep, and he knew Joseph would watch him as he ate, monitoring his food intake to make sure his body got enough. He figured Joseph didn’t need any more stress that day, so he decided to lie to him and get him to sleep. 

Joseph groaned as he felt Sebastian’s stomach gurgle angrily once again. “Did you even eat at all today….?” He muttered, annoyed, weakly tapping his scruffy partner’s belly. 

Sebastian closed his eyes, pressing his fingers against his stomach. “I ate breakfast. Didn’t have time for anything else.” 

“That’s it?” Joseph breathed. “No wonder your poor tummy is acting up…” He trailed off once again, scooting Sebastian’s hand away and digging his finger into Sebastian’s abdomen. “You need to take care of your body.” 

Sebastian scoffed. 

Joseph lightly slapped his hand down against his partner’s stomach as it rumbled softly once again. “Make it be quiet.” 

“How the hell am I supposed to do that?” Seb muttered, amused at his partner’s logic this late at night. “It’s not my fault I’m basically starving over here.” He retorted, defensively. “I’m not getting up to get any food, so either ignore it or get off.” He grunted. 

“Touchy, touchy.” Joseph tutted, petting Sebastian’s stomach gently. He yawned again and continued rubbing his hand across Sebastian’s exposed belly each time it growled softly. It seemed to be calming down, and Sebastian’s breathing returned to normal. Joseph scooted closer to Sebastian, moving his head closer to cover more of Sebastian’s stomach. 

“Your cute little tummy is so hungry…” 

“Joseph you’re just talking nonsense now.” Sebastian yawned, slightly embarrassed. “Go to sleep.” 

Joseph laughed softly, struggling to stay awake. He kissed Sebastian’s stomach lovingly, and placed his head back onto his abdomen. “I’ll sleep. On one condition.” 

“And what’s that?” Sebastian closed his eyes, letting his body sink into the pillows. 

“Tomorrow morning I’m going to make a really big breakfast, special for you and your tummy…” 

“Mm. Are you?” 

“Yes. And you’re going to eat every last bite.” 

“It sounds good Glasses. My mouth’s watering just thinking about it.” His voice trailed away. 

“Promise me okay? I’ll watch you like a hawk until you finish it…” 

“I’ll finish all of it.” Sebastian smiled, already half asleep. 

“Good.” Joseph murmured, before slowly drifting into a deep sleep. 

“You better not drool all over my stomach.” Sebastian growled, as he felt Joseph’s steady breathing against his skin. He carefully pulled the covers up, and wrapped his arm around Joseph’s body carefully before falling asleep with a small smug smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like these two dorks okay 
> 
> let them have their fun 
> 
> hope you enjoyed !
> 
> i wrote this at 4am sue me


End file.
